The invention relates to a method for configuring a laser machining machine, a laser machining method, as well as a laser machining machine.
WO 2011/083087A1 discloses a cognitive system in connection with laser welding among other things, in which a later working process is carried out autonomously by the system in an unknown situation on the basis of learned empirical knowledge by adapting this learned knowledge. To this end, sensor information about the initial working of an original workpiece is abstracted and used. In the context of a first test run, expert knowledge can be used in order to teach the system.
CN102855326A discloses a method for managing laser cutting parameters. In this case, algorithms and correlation analyses are used in order to obtain an optimisation of the laser cutting quality.
WO2012000995A1 discloses a dialogue system for investigating a machining process carried out on a machine tool, in order to determine a suggestion for improving at least one quality feature of a subsequent machining process. The dialogue system comprises a suggestion module, which creates a suggestion by accessing stored expert knowledge. In this case, data or image data of a machined workpiece determined by a machine-tool sensor system are read in.
EP0991493B1 discloses a support system for a laser beam machine with an input device, which makes it possible for the user to input a plurality of analysis parameters relating to a machining state of a workpiece. Estimated values for machining state parameters can be created using an ‘artificial intelligence function’. In this case, the parameter that is most effective in changing the previously input machining state can be selected.
DE102008052592A1 discloses a device for controlling a machining installation. Standard machining programs, which a control program accesses, are stored in a data memory. The machining parameters can be adapted in a pre-set manner to the material characteristics of a workpiece that is to be machined and/or to a selectable target size of the machining using an adapting apparatus. It furthermore discloses that suitable machining parameters for all relevant sizes, which enable process-reliable machining, are stored in technology tables according to the material type, the material thickness and the machining method. The adapting apparatus only enables a limited adaptation of parameters; as before, such a system requires comprehensive expert knowledge and constant vigilance of an operator, particularly if the type of laser machining is changed.
EP2169491A1 discloses a support system for optimising machining and/or control parameters.
The disadvantage of these known solutions lies in particular in the fact that operators are confronted with a multiplicity of process parameters, the setting of which, to achieve a high-quality machining, lies within their scope of duties. This not only requires significant expert knowledge, but is time-consuming. In addition, incorrect settings owing to the mixing up of parameters are not excluded. The high number of process parameters results, because the laser machining installations may be used very versatilely and may handle applications that are very different from one another. For machining one and the same workpiece, different values are used as a basis for the same parameter type depending on the operating mode (e.g., continuous laser radiation, pulsed laser radiation, engraving, cutting, etc.).
A further disadvantage of these known solutions lies in particular in the fact that an individual setting of optimal process parameters by the operating personnel is not possible. The process parameters are changed during the laser machining process without the operating personnel being able to have an influence, or being able to check the adjustment of the process parameters, or being able to check the plausibility thereof. Depending on the use case, a plurality of different values for process parameters or combinations of process parameters may also come into question. An adaptation to the actual case, the workpiece, or the type of intended machining is therefore not possible. Also, increasing contamination of the laser optics, wear of components and the ‘drifting away’ of controllers cannot be accounted for with such systems, so that in such situations, optimal results cannot be achieved.